


Until Next Time

by uniquelynamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelynamed/pseuds/uniquelynamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot featuring one of my all time favorite pairings. Hermione ditches the boys for a little 'book shopping' and she knows just the witch to help. Edit: This will be a two-shot sometime in the near-ish future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Longing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I have been reading HP fanfiction for almost 7 years I think. This is my first fic. Though I have been helping my good friend Beforeyouspeak with several of her projects, including The Black Prophecy. Go read it!
> 
> I want to thank all the Bellamione authors for inspiring me, albeit unintentionally on their part I'm sure. Thank you all!
> 
> Obviously I do not own anything our Queen, J.K. has created, if I did I wouldn't be posting fanfics now would I?
> 
> Enjoy my very long one-shot. It took me ages to write. I hope I have done this pairing justice.

Diagon Alley was brimming with witches and wizards in various forms of activity. Hermione had split from Harry and Ron about an hour after they arrived. She was tired of all their 'Quidditch this' and 'Quidditch that.' They probably thought she had gone off to bury her nose in a book, but such was not the case. No, she wasn't just the know-it-all bookworm everyone thought her to be. Hermione had a side to her no one, save a certain female Death Eater, knew about. A side where she didn't have to worry about the impending war. Almost immediately after parting from the boys, Hermione and the dark haired witch had met up in an obscure muggle lodge nearby. The Death Eater wasn't pleased at first, but she quickly pushed those feelings to the back of her mind as soon as the young brunette walked in.

"You're late," Bellatrix drawled.

"Sorry," Hermione replied simply.

No other words were exchanged as the younger witch closed the distance between them and quickly moved to undress the older woman. She deftly untied the strings of the black corset, trailing her fingers softly along the exposed skin. Bella relaxed into the touch. She needed this escape as much as her young partner.

It shocked them both when they realized that what they felt about each other wasn't hate or disgust, but lust and an inexplicable attraction. Neither could pinpoint the exact moment it happened, but they guessed it had to have started on the floor of Malfoy Manor. If they were being honest, however, they could probably say the initial attraction came much sooner. For Hermione, it may have been when she saw the crazed woman's picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet after the mass breakout. Bellatrix would not have felt anything until seeing the girl in the Department of Mysteries. Regardless of when or how they discovered their feelings, the fact that they acted upon them was the biggest shock of all.

The dark haired witch tangled her fingers into the soft brown curls and tugged the girl's head back. A quiet whimper slipped past Hermione's lips, causing the woman to tug a little harder. Hermione bit her bottom lip to hold back her moan, knowing it frustrated the older woman. In response, Bellatrix yanked her head back and sunk her teeth into the soft flesh above her pulse point, sucking on it until the girl cried out in pleasure. Satisfied with the sound, she pulled the young witch by her hair and roughly pushed her toward the end of the four poster bed. Hermione caught and steadied herself before turning around and facing Bella once more.

"Strip," Bellatrix ordered.

Hermione immediately complied, removing her shirt first and tossing it to the side. It was quickly followed by her shoes, socks and jeans. She reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps slowly down her arms before it too joined the pile of her clothes. She ran her hands smoothly down her body, over her breasts and stomach, stopping at the top of her panties and slipping her fingers along the edge to trail them to her hips. She didn't even question the older woman or think twice about being defenseless since her wand was now with her clothes. Bellatrix licked her lips hungrily and muttered a quiet spell. A leather strap, much like rope, and a riding crop appeared on the bed. She took a step toward Hermione, placing her hands over the girl's and stopping her from taking off her panties. Bella wanted to do that part herself, though that would come later.

She placed open-mouthed kisses along the girl's collarbone, nipping occasionally. Hermione ran her hands through the dark witch's locks, pulling lightly. The older woman exhaled and dug her nails into the skin next to the girl's hip bones. Suddenly, Bellatrix spun the girl around so she could see the items on the bed. Hermione's eyes widened briefly before filling with lust. This was the side no one but Bella could see. No one she knew would accept her choice in sexual preferences except, of course, the Death Eater.

"Do you like what you see?" The dark haired witch purred into the brunette's ear.

"Yes Bella." The girl breathed out.

"Ah ah ahh, from now on I am to be called Mistress. You no longer have the right to use my name. Am I clear?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Mm, good girl. Now give me your hands."

Bella grabbed the leather rope as Hermione interlaced her fingers and held out her hands. She kissed along the raised scars of letters before she wrapped the strap several times around the girl’s wrists, making sure it wouldn’t be too tight before she tied it off and muttered another spell. The end of the rope looped itself through a hook in the ceiling, pulling Hermione’s arms above her head. The older woman took a moment to enjoy the tantalizing view she’d provided herself. Beautiful brown hair cascaded down the smooth pale skin of a slender back. Bellatrix licked her lips hungrily again as she circled around the girl, stopping in the small space between the girl and the bed. She sat down in front of Hermione, looking her up and down. The young witch squirmed slightly under such close observation. Bella ignored the movement, choosing to make the girl squirm for a different reason.

Setting her wand down beside herself, she picked up the crop and tapped her palm lightly in thought. Hermione’s brown eyes darkened, the pupils dilating as she watched the woman in front of her. She pulled on her lower lip with her teeth anxiously. The dark haired witch placed the crop under the girl’s chin and used it to tilt her head back. She then ran it gently down her throat, between her breasts and over her stomach. Hermione arched her back and whimpered quietly, biting her lip a little harder. Moving the crop lower, Bella watched as goosebumps broke out across the girl’s skin and she smirked in satisfaction.

“I think my little lion likes the way I’m playing with her...Tell me, do you want me to keep going or should I stop?”

“Don’t stop!” Hermione said breathlessly, lowering her head to look into the dark eyes.

“I didn’t say you could look at me did I?” Bella brought the crop back to Hermione’s chin, tapping it once not so gently.

“No Mistress, you didn’t.” She replied, wincing just barely.

"When I move you someplace you are to stay put until I either move you again or give you permission. Understood?"

"Yes Mistress."

Without further ado, Bella stood and walked behind the young witch. She traced down the girl’s spine with the tip of the crop and watched as her back arched again. Suddenly, Bellatrix brought the crop down across Hermione’s lace covered rear end, eliciting a wonderful moan from the girl’s lips. Once more she struck the plump rear, earning herself another sound of pleasure. Bringing their bodies flush together, chest to back, the dark witch dipped her head into the crook of Hermione’s neck and bit down on the tender flesh. She cried out, which only served to drive the woman further on. Sharp nails raked angry red lines down the left side of the girl’s spine to her lower back. Unable to stop herself, the young girl arched, pressing her ass into the dark witch’s pelvis. Oh how Bella enjoyed the rush she got from knowing the effect she had on the girl in front of her, knowing how very soon she would have her begging for mercy and how very soon that mercy would be denied. A wicked smile crossed her lips at the thought.

More angry red lines were drawn from the lower back, around the hip, up the taut stomach and over a perky breast. Bella cupped the breast harshly and pinched an already erect nipple, pulling on the nub unforgivingly. Red lips ghosted the girl’s skin as she breathed hotly along the back of her neck, raising more goosebumps and another whimper from the brunette’s throat. Trailing her fingers lightly down to the girl’s lace panties, Bella traced her center over the material. Hermione fought against the urge to buck her hips, nearly failing. Almost disappointed at her obedience, the woman cruelly teased the girl by stroking up and down the wet material. She lightly smacked Hermione’s thighs with the crop as a silent command to spread her legs, to which she immediately obeyed. The dark witch tossed the crop onto the bed, freeing her other hand. Using this newly freed hand she evened out the right side of Hermione’s body with her talon-like nails.

Moans and whimpers escaped the young girl’s lips, her body tensing from the self-restraint she was steadily losing control over. Placing both hands at the girl’s hips, Bellatrix lowered the lace with splayed fingers and digging nails. They etched their way, inch by inch, down the trembling legs to pool at the ankles. Bella kissed her way back and forth following the trail of lines, having knelt on one knee to keep up with the act of removing the final article in her way.

“Step out of them.”

Rather shakily Hermione lifted her feet, one at a time, out of the garment. Her shoulders were beginning to ache slightly, but she ignored it and focused only on the woman at her feet. The woman who continued to use her body as a canvas, making criss-crossing marks all over the girl’s lower body. Blood rushed to the surface of her skin, but never broke it.

“Please, Mistress. I need t...” Hermione panted, her body still trembling.

“Need what, pet? Need me to fuck you? That will happen when I want it to and not a moment sooner.” She replied coldly.

No one rushed her, even a pretty thing all tied up and begging. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from making a sound of disappointment out of fear of what the dark witch would do. She felt soft lips kissing each ass cheek and smooth hands following each kiss. Bella kissed and traced her way up the brunette’s back, nipping occasionally. Small hands gripped each other tightly as every nerve seemed to be on fire. She knew the woman was leaving her mark and she willingly accepted each one, encouraging more from the Death Eater with her moans. ‘Soon,’ Bellatrix thought as she reached the young witch’s shoulders. Firm hands roamed the front of the youth’s body before all contact was cut off abruptly. Those same hands finished what the girl had started when she first arrived; A black corset and flowing skirt made their way to the floor, leaving the woman in the same state as the delicious creature before her.

Hermione was aching to be touched. The pain in her shoulders dull compared to what she had begun to feel between her legs. She could hear as Bellatrix moved behind her, but even with her head tipped back she still couldn’t see what the woman was up to. A single digit ran lightly down the length of her spine and she shuddered as another jolt of arousal tightened in her stomach. Her thighs were glistening with proof. The Death Eater was winding her up like a top and Hermione wasn’t sure how long she could hold on before spinning out of control.

After what felt like an eternity to the girl, Bella came around to stand in front of her once again. Fisitng one hand tightly into the curls at the back of her head and resting the other on her hip, she pulled the brunette’s head forward and kissed her with such passion it nearly made her legs buckle. Tongues clashed and teeth ravaged tender bottom lips. Neither of them could suppress a moan and Hermione couldn’t help the accompanying whimper at hearing the older woman. Again all contact was cut off as Bellatrix pulled away and reached for her wand. Hermione risked a glance while the dark witch was turned around and had to bite her lip so as not to alert her in case she still wasn’t allowed to look. Perfect was the only word she could think of to describe the woman before her. Her dark hair was as unruly as ever as it fell past her shoulders. She gazed lower, following the contours of her back and firm ass. Thankfully her head was lowered as Bella turned back around and she had no idea of the observation she had just been under.

With a lazy flick of her wand the section of rope tied to the hook vanished and Hermione found herself falling to her hands and knees. She yelped in surprise as she caught herself with her still bound hands and looked up to see a wicked smile.

“What in the name of Merlin was that for?” Hermione asked indignantly, “Mistress,” she added quickly.

“For one, because I can. Two, because you have to earn your release.”

“Since when? You never said anything about-” A glare cuts her off.

“Since I fucking say so, muddykins.” The sickly sweet tone she used a stark contrast to the words spoken.

Hurt and defiance flashed in the brown eyes as they stared down the almost black orbs of the woman above her. “How do I earn it, Mistress?”

“You can start by putting that smart mouth of yours to better use.” With that Bella climbed onto the bed and settled against the headboard, propping herself up with the pillows so she could watch.

Hermione pushed herself upright and stood, ignoring the uncomfortable wetness of her inner thighs. Truth be told she had gotten even more turned on by the dark witch’s command. Her mind instantly began imagining the woman writhing from the ministrations of her tongue. She walked to the edge of the bed, climbing onto it and slowly crawling on her knees between the woman’s parted legs. Tentatively she placed her bound hands on Bellatrix’s stomach and lightly ran her fingertips across the smooth skin, watching the woman’s face for any sign of displeasure. Seeing none, she moved her hands lower, fingers splayed to trace all the way down her center. Hips involuntarily buck in response and a proud smile graces Hermione’s lips.

Bella positioned herself so that her knees were bent, feet on the bed on either side of the girl between them. Hermione leaned down and, using the index and middle finger on her right hand to gently spread the other witch’s lower lips, blew softly over the exposed inner folds, eliciting a very loud guttural moan from her mistress. She could feel the heat and smell the arousal; it was intoxicating. The woman wound her hands into the brown curls atop the girl’s head and pulled, pulling a whimper from the girl’s throat as well. Taking that as an indication to give more, she spread the folds further apart and slowly ran her tongue between her fingers in one fluid motion from bottom to swollen clit. Flicking her tongue tentatively over the bud, she waited for the reaction. It wasn’t long before Bella moaned quietly and bucked her hips, pulling even tighter on the soft hair.

A deep moan echoed from within the brunette and she slowly circled her tongue around, then pushed into, the slick entrance. Bella tasted like nothing she’d ever had before. Tangy and musky and utterly delicious. She sucked and licked the arousal, lapping it up like she was parched and this was the only thing able to satisfy her. Slipping two fingers into her mistress, Hermione was decidedly bent on giving the woman above her an earth shattering orgasm. She could already feel the Death Eater’s inner muscles clenching around her fingers as she began thrusting them into her, keeping her tongue moving over her clit. The hand in her hair tightened and pushed her even closer.

Thrusting as hard and fast as she could with her wrists bound together, she bit down on the bundle of nerves. Bellatrix was instantly sent over the edge, legs shaking and stomach quivering, but she wasn’t done yet. Oh no, Hermione twisted her fingers inside her and added a third, her knuckles hitting another spot and sending the dark witch spiraling into another orgasm. And another. As Bella was coming down from the clouds Hermione climbed up her and kissed her fully, possessing her mouth for the brief moment she was allowed.

“Did I earn it, Mistress?” She asked quietly.

“You tell me, muddykins. Do you think you did?”

“Yes.” She whispered.

Suddenly she found herself on her back with Bellatrix hovering over her. Light, open-mouthed kisses were trailed down her neck and collarbone, causing a small moan from the girl. Her hands were released and she tangled them into the black curls of her lover.

“Mistress please…”

Without responding vocally three fingers were forced into the girl. All the anticipation and teasing made Hermione extremely tight and wet. Bella groaned at the feeling, sliding her fingers out to the tips before thrusting roughly back into her. She was met with bucking hips and her name being moaned loudly. Her thrusts picked up in pace and strength, practically slamming into her, but the brunette took each one with enthusiasm.

“Bellaahh…”

Crooking her fingers, she pressed into the one spot sure to bring the girl to climax.

“Come for me my muddy lion. Come.”

She barely finished her sentence before she could feel Hermione’s orgasm around her hand. It rocked through the young witch’s frame. Her back was off the bed, fingers digging into Bella’s scalp like a lifeline. Several smaller ones shook her as she rode the aftershocks, moaning hoarsely.

All too soon they were dressing. There would be no cuddling, no emotion other than lust permitted. Hermione righted her hair, Bella not bothering since she always had unruly curls that resembled a permanently just fucked state.

“Until next time, muddykins.”

The young witch boldly kissed her mistress before she apparated away in black smoke, leaving her alone. The scent of sex and Bella’s magic still lingered in the air and she was hesitant to go, but the boys would eventually notice her absence. Feeling somewhat despondent, Hermione exited the room and found Harry and Ron similar to how she left them: Arguing about quidditch. She managed to buy a book on her way over to keep them from questioning her too much so she could use the time to replay her encounter, longing for the next one.


	2. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a poem written in our lovely Bella's POV. It is similar to a one shot in content... I just wanted to try something different.
> 
> Enjoy~

_Fall From Grace_

I saw you, abhorrence filling each thought. Your knowing mind shattered a lifelong facade, shifting hate into love.

Those pretty cries that fall from your lips as I hurt you, inside, fuel my lust. Carnal in desire. Carving angry red lines clawed into fair skin.

I took you, tainting any innocence. Betraying the light is the price paid for your choice to follow one such as myself into the dark.

The smell of your arousal as I invade you, inside, affirms my actions. Primal in instinct. Thrusting slender digits sheathed in slick heat.

I bit you, marking that which is mine. Having been claimed for all to see, screams of pleasure leave no doubt of your acceptance.

Writhing beneath me, chest heaving in laborious breathing as I bring you to the edge. Peaking in climax. Tightening muscles clenched into glorious release.

I corrupted you, ensuring complete damnation. Your clipped wings brought you crashing to earth in a dizzying downward spiral.

Though your blood is soiled and my soul is Black, you are forever mine. Hermione Granger, you will always feel my touch inside. Craving, aching, with need for more.


End file.
